Muodonmuutoksia ja feminismiä eli kuinka Voldemortista tuli nainen
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Mestari oli valinnut rituaalin erinomaisesti ja suunnitellut kaiken paremmin kuin hyvin. Siksi sekä Peterille että Voldemortille tuli rituaalin erikoinen lopputulos yhtä yllättäen kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. (Genderbender, ficcaajan terapiaficci, Ooc, ääliöhuumoria ja kidutuskirouksen runsasta käyttöä) Joulukalenterini ensimmäinen luukku.


**Otsikko:** Muodonmuutoksia ja feminismiä eli kuinka Voldemortista tuli nainen

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: Fire, sateenkaaren päästä löytynyt aarteeni**

**Ikäsuositus: K-15**

**Henkilöt: **Peter Piskuilan, Harry Potter, Voldemort aka Tom Riddle

**Varoitukset: **Genderbender, ficcaajan terapiaficci, Ooc, ääliöhuumoria ja kidutuskirouksen runsasta käyttöä

**Vastuuvapaus: **Um, jos tekstin taso saa sinut luulemaan tätä alkuperäisteokseksi, suosittelen varaamaan ajan optikolle ja tarkistamaan kielenhuolto-oppaista laadukkaan tekstin perusteet. Toki olen imarreltu, jos joku erehtyy pitämään minua Rowlingina**.**

**Tiivistelmä: **_Mestari oli valinnut rituaalin erinomaisesti ja suunnitellut kaiken paremmin kuin hyvin. Siksi sekä Peterille että Voldemortille tuli rituaalin erikoinen lopputulos yhtä yllättäen kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta._

**Haasteet: FF100 sana 068. Salama, Joulukalenterihaaste 2014, Kerää kaikki hahmot - Peter Piskuilan**

**K/H: Pride-viikon** kunniaksi, vaikka vähän (lue paljon) myöhässä, genderbenderiä huumorin muodossa, joka sai alkunsa kylläkin lievästä hermostumisesta yhteen tämän hetkisistä trendeistä (epidemia) ficeissä. Tosin päätökseen sisältyi muutama poikkeama trendistä, tämä ei missään tapauksessa ole self insert -ficci ja se, että tämä on kirjoitettu kieli poskessa. Tätä ei ole kuitenkaan kirjoitettu pilkkaamista ajatellen, vaan halusin aidosti repiä huumoria asiasta, joka ottaa päähän ja siten ehkä paremmin kestää kaikki Sylvia Malfoyt, Brianna Jewel Potter-Starkit ja Crystal Blackit, jotka eivät kirjoittajiensa mukaan ole OFC = Mary Sue, vaan Draco, Harry ja Sirius tytöiksi muutettuna.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Muodonmuutoksia **__**ja **__**feminismiä **_

_eli __kuinka __Voldemortista __tuli __nainen_

— Kiehu pata, kiehu, savu taivahan ( toimituksen huomautus: alkuperäinen sana on kattohon) asti liehu, Harry mutisi ivallisesti saatuaan sukan syljettyä suustaan.

Matohäntä vilkaisi häntä kiukkuisesti, mutta ei keskeyttänyt oikean loitsun hokemista vangin sanalliseen ojentamiseen. Hieman häntä kuitenkin hermostutti kummallisen, metsänoitien loitsulta kuulostavan, lorun vaikutus rituaaliin, jota hän oli mestarinsa puolesta toteuttamassa. Oman terveytensä ja eliniän kannalta olisi erittäin vaarallista, jos loru aiheuttaisi rituaaliin muutoksia. Kaikki vaiheet näyttivät sujuvan kuten pitikin.

Peter sai yksikätisenäkin otettua pojan verta, vaikka tämä rimpuilikin köysissä, joilla tämä oli sidottu hautakiveen. Peter ei voinut olla tuntematta vahingoniloa, sillä pojan vastaanhangoittelu vain paransi rituaalin tehoa. Mestari oli valinnut rituaalin erinomaisesti ja suunnitellut kaiken paremmin kuin hyvin. Käden luovuttaminen oli tuskallista, mutta aatteen puolesta oli tehtävä uhrauksia ja mestari tulisi palkitsemaan hänet siitä hyvästä ruhtinaallisesti.

Ehkä hän oli palannut mestarin luokse pelkuruuttaan, koska vaihtoehtona olisi ollut muutoin Azkaban, hän oli ainoa mestarin luokse palannut kuolonsyöjä niistä, jotka olivat säilyttäneet vapautensa. Fanaattinen Pikku-Barty ei ollut kaikesta täydellisyydestään huolimatta onnistunut siinä, missä Peter oli. Siksi Peter oli myös rituaalin mukaan uskollisin palvelija mestarille ja olennainen osa jälleensyntymisrituaalin onnistumista.

Peter toisti jälleen rituaalin vaatimat sanat ja lisäsi viimeisen kolmesta tärkeimmästä aineesta pataan. Pojan yritykset potkia maata ja roskia pataan sotkemaan liemen tarkkaan laskettu koostumus ja rytmitys loitsussa eivät onnistuneet, sillä Peter ei ollut jaksanut leijuttaa pataa lähemmäksi hautakiveä, joka sattui olemaan loivasti ylöspäin viettävällä paikalla. Ensimmäistä kertaa ehkä koko elämänsä aikana tai ainakin viimeisen kolmentoista vuoden aikana, Peter oli tyytyväinen omaan heikkouteensa.

Hän ei löytäisi mistään maailman kolkasta turvaa, jos hän olisi pilannut tämän rituaalin vahingossa tai tahallisesti, mestarin viha ei tuntenut rajoja ja heitä yhdistävä side ei ollut kumottavissa kuin kuolemalla. Eikä se vastannut Peterin mielikuvaa valoisasta tulevaisuudesta. Oli tuonpuoleinen sitten kristittyjen mukainen jako paratiisiin ja helvettiin tai seuraava suuri seikkailu, kuten Dumbledore sitä kuvaili, ei se luvannut Peterille mitään hyvää. Siellä oli joko ikuinen kidutus pahoista teoista tai sitten ne monet, jotka hän oli pettänyt tai muuten ollut jollain tavalla vastuussa näiden kuolemasta, nämä tuskin ottaisivat hänet vastaan sankarinaan. Liemen ja rituaalin olisi siis pakko onnistua niin hyvin kuin vain mahdollista.

Peter oli ajatuksissaan onnistunut olemaan huomaamatta kuinka kirkkaana liemen pinnalla oleva kuoha loisti, mutta hän näki padan muuttuvan mustanpuhuvaksi, savumaiseksi, tornadoksi, jonka keskellä sykki hetken punaisen, purppuran ja sinisen vaihtuvissa väreissä oleva tähti kuin pieni erikoisen värinen aurinko keskellä valon nielevää pimeyttä.

Jos Peter olisi ollut yhtään paremmin perillä muinaisista, harvinaisista ja kadonneiksi luulluista rituaaleista, joissa käytettiin pimeimmistä pimeintä taikuutta, olisi hän jo ajatellut kuoleman olevan sittenkin loistava vaihtoehto, ainakin parempi kuin paikalle jääminen. Peter ei kuitenkaan ollut tutustunut historian hämyistä ja sen synkimmistä kolkista kaivettuun tietoon, vaan noudatti mestarin selkokielellä ja piktogrammeilla hänelle tekemää ohjetta rituaalin kulusta ja omasta roolistaan siinä.

Joten hän seisoi tyynesti odottamassa hetkeä, jolloin hän saisi kietoa mestarin kaapuunsa ja ojentaa tälle tämän taikasauvan. Ne olivat hieman verisiä, mutta ei ollut kovin helppoa välttää tahriintumista, kun toinen käsi oli silvottu ja sitten piti hoitaa verenluovutus heidän vieraaltaan mestarille. Joten, jos on itse yltä päältä veressä on vaikea koskea mihinkään ilman, että siitäkin tulee verinen. Toki Peter puolusteli tekoaan vain omissa ajatuksissaan, koska selityksillä ei ollut mitään merkitystä pimeyden lordille...

Peter nosti katseensa eteensä muodostuvista siroista varpaista ylemmäksi ja ylemmäksi... Ja ajatus törmäsi kuin ryhmy vastustajan kalloon, ja niitä ryhmyjä oli nyt kaksin kappalein, eikä hän enää muistanut mitä oli ajatellut. Sillä ennen luonnottoman kimakka ääni käski nyt luonnollisemmalla ja soinnillisemmalla, mutta edelleen korkealla, äänellä häntä pukemaan viitan mestaril-, pimeyden lor-, pimeyden ruumiillistumalle. Miksi muuksi hän saattoi edessään olevaa ilmestymää kutsua, joka oli selvästi hänen mestarinsa, mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan sellaisena kuin hän hänet muisti? Eikä häntä ainakaan ollut varoitettu tällaisesta hienosäädöstä rituaalissa. Miksi mestari oli käskenyt hänen sanoa isän palauttavan poikansa, jos mestari halusi muuttaa muotoaan?

Matohäntä oli niin hämillään kurvikkaasta vartalosta, jota hän kietoi mustaan kaapuun, että hän melkein upotti kasvonsa kahteen uhkeaan maitorauhaseen edessään kuullessaan Harry Potterin hillittömän naurun pyrskähdyksen. Peter ennätti pelastaa kasvonsa tarttumalla ainoalla kädellään ensimmäiseen ulokkeeseen edessään, joka sattui valitettavasti olemaan toinen niistä maitorauhasista, josta hän päästi irti äkkinäisesti kuin poltettuna. Voldemort mulkaisi häntä kylmän halveksuvasti pitkien ripsiensä lomasta, mutta säästi julmimman katseensa hautakiveen sidotulle pojalle.

— Mitä sinä kuraverisen penikka olet mennyt tekemään? Minä tiedän, että sinä olet syypää tähän muutokseen, joten turha yrittää kieltää sitä! Kuka paljasti nerokkaan suunnitelmani ja neuvoi sinua mutkikkaan rituaalini pilaamisessa? Saiko Dumbledore uskollisen palvelijani murtumaan, kun siihen ei edes vuosia jatkunut komennuskirous pystynyt? Vastaa saastainen nulikka ja lopeta tuo hekotus! Voldemort komensi ja sinkosi kidutuskirouksen poikaan, kun tämän hihitykset eivät tyrehtyneet käskystä.

— Ollaksesi niin varma omasta ylivoimaisesta älykkyydestäsi, lasket liikaa olettamuksien varaan. Siinä suhteessa sinä olet yhtä epälooginen kuin suurin osa velhoyhteisöä. Kuvittelin, että lapsuutesi jästimaailmassa ja isäsi jästigeenit olisivat vaikuttaneet positiivisesti ajatteluusi, että osaisit kyseenalaistaa lukemaasi ja kuulemaasi informaatiota edes hieman, mutta olin yltiöoptimistinen arviossa, jonka tein 16-vuotiaan versiosi perusteella, Harry selitti katkonaisesti kirkumisesta käheällä äänellä.

— Kuinka sinä julkeat epäillä erinomaisuuttani. Minä olen pimeyden lordi, jota koko velhomaailma pelkää. Eikä mikään muu rituaalissa perustunut oletukseen kuin se, ettet pystyisi sidottuna vaikuttamaan sen taikuuteen. Oliko se naurettava loru tämän muutoksen aiheuttaja? Se ei kuulostanut riittävän voimalliselta näin perusteelliseen muutokseen, mutta se tulee ainoana poikkeamana mieleeni, Voldemort tenttasi vieläkin selvästi uudesta sukupuolestaan hämmentyneenä. Pimeyden lady tökki Harrya taikasauvalla kärsimättömänä, kun poika vain tuijotti häntä ällistyneenä.

— Vastaa jo, vai haluatko uuden annoksen kidutuskirousta kielenkantojasi irrottamaan, lady tiuskaisi nyrpistäen aluetta, jolla nenä sijaitsisi, jos hänellä sellainen olisi pelkkien käärmemäisten sierainten sijaan.

Peter ajatteli sen näyttävän suorastaan söpöltä, vaikka ei käärmeistä muuten juuri välittänyt. Onneksi pimeyden lady oli keskittynyt Potteriin, eikä siten pystynyt poimimaan ajatusta Peterin mielestä ja murhannut tätä siihen paikkaan. Peterin huomio pysyi siis kahden vihamiehen välisessä keskustelussa vain käden tyngän kivistykset kiusanaan, mikä oli helpotus verrattuna kidutukseen mestarin sauvasta. Vai oliko oikea termi mestaritar, ruhtinatar vai domina? Sukupuolenvaihdos aiheutti yllättäviä ongelmia oikean kunnioittavan puhuttelumuodon löytämiseen.

— Etkö sinä todellakaan ole vielä havainnut ongelman ydintä. Toivotonta! Eikö mielessäsi ole käväissytkään mahdollisuus siitä, että olisit erehtynyt sukupuolestani? Minun veressäni olevassa geenistössä on xx geenit ja vereni sisälsi vahvimmat rakennusaineet rituaaliin, joten Taikuus otti ne ohjenuorakseen tai se olisi ainakin oma päätelmäni. Palvelijasi liha olisi saattanut tuoda xy perimän vahvempana, mutta Matis on viettänyt liian monta vuotta jyrsijänä, jotta hänen geenistönsä kelpaisi ihmisille tarkoitetun rituaalin pohjaksi ja isäsi luut nyt olivat kärsineet ehkä hitusen puolessa vuosisadassa maan sisällä. Tämä sillä olettamuksella, että olit todennäköisesti valinnut sellaisen rituaalin, joka pyrkii tekemään sinusta uuden parannellun version käytettyjen ainesten pohjalta, koska olit varmistanut turnajaisten ladanneen minun uhriini mahdollisimman paljon kolmen koetuksen tuomaa maagista tehoa.

— Sinulla on harhoja, et sinä ole tyttö! Sinua kutsutaan Pojaksi-Joka-Elää, jos olisit tyttö, olisit jo aikapäiviä sitten oikaissut erheelliset käsitykset sukupuolestasi. Eikä ole mahdollista, etteivät muut tuvastasi ja makuusalisi oppilaat olisi huomanneet neljässä vuodessa sinun olevan väärä sukupuolta. Nimesi on Harry ja sinut on nimetty kahden vanhan puhdasverisen suvun perilliseksi, eikä jälkimmäinen vain ole mahdollista tytöille. Haluan siis kuulla todellisen syyn rituaalin epäonnistumiseen, enkä mitään satuja, Voldemort kiisti ärtyneenä hänen väitteensä.

— Kukaan ei ole koskaan kysynyt minulta sukupuoltani! Ei ole minun vikani, että velhomaailma on täynnä keskiajalle henkisesti jämähtäneitä idiootteja, jotka elävät yhä patriarkaalisessa yhteiskunnassa, jonka sovinistiset asenteet takaavat sen, että mitään kehitystä ei pääse tapahtumaan, kun oman sukupuolisen erinomaisuutensa sokaisemat tumpelot täyttävät kaikki vaikutusvaltaiset virat ja edistyksellisemmin ajattelevat fiksut naiset joutuvat kyhjöttämään kodeissaan hoitamassa lapsia ja passaamassa miehiään. Ne muutamat vastavirtaan uivat naiset, jotka luovat uraa, ovat kaikkien silmissä kummajaisia, joita säälitään tai sorsitaan muiden taholta. Tuollaiset asenteet eivät juuri houkuta korjaamaan väärinkäsityksiä, jotka johtuvat juuri tuollaisesta vanhoillisesta ajattelutavasta, vaikka nainen voi aivan hyvin toimia perheenpäänä ja osallistua asioiden päättämiseen yhteiskunnassa. Onneksi äitini oli takonut edistyksellisempiä aatteita isän ja Siriuksen kalloihin, joten mikään ei estänyt heitä asettamasta minua perillisikseen, laki ei kiellä sellaista, mitä sen laatijat eivät ole edes tulleet testosteronia pursuavilla putkiaivoillaan ajatelleeksi.


End file.
